custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Oracle23
I'm needing some help... I'm new here and I have some questions. 2 things: *I'm having some trouble adding images to my articles. It won't work for some reason and I want to know how to make it work. Everytime I fill everything out on the second step, and I say finish, it won't publish it and it just flashes quickly. I have to close it. I can't get it to work. Can you help? *I can't figure out how to do infoboxes. Can you help me with that template? Thanks. Vorahk Can you help me... for the millionth time!!!! You know me, The Archlord. I tried to make a template based on what you do, and it isn't at all what I want!!!!! Can you try to fix it, or tell me what I did wrong?? Thanks!!! [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop 22:55, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Sorry... OK, the Template is called 'Good Pages Award'. It's kinda similar to your 'Good Content Award' page, but I'm really not going to use it unless I become an admin, which I probably won't; I just made it for the heck of it. And can you tell me about Gremlin? [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop 14:54, 5 October 2008 (UTC) By the way... Is it okay if I use one of the gremlin imiges (If it works?) The (I'm not typing the whole name) tyadora and nasillar thingys? Here is my sig (Like you have never seen it)[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop 23:03, 8 October 2008 (UTC) hey umm im gona make talk bubbles for you guys use them if you want to (note:ive only done this once on a nother wiki i mean make the sp template) Oracle I will use one for you as a starter--Toonlink 02:39, 16 October 2008 (UTC) .if you want to change go here tell everyone about this (o^.^o) THAnx!}} MoS Hey, this is Tesh. I've come across something that's kind of gotten me...well, tense. I've noticed a lot of articles not categorized. I was wondering if I could purpose that you (meaning the admins) add requirement to the Manual of Style. I noticed it was only mentioned, but not required. It'll just help with keeping things organized, and certain categories give authors credit for their work. It's just something that's been on my mind as I've skimmed through some of the articles and just wanted to voice my two cents. -- 'Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth' 17:47, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering if you could check this out. It's about a categorization policy that would help clarify any questions that might arise from the Manual of Style. Anyway, its just a proposal, and I was wondering if you could look it over. Thanks. -- 'Iruuvi, Guardian of Truth' 13:04, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Something happened... One of my friends seemed interested in wikiing, and tried to make an account... but it said something like, "unable to administrate at this time." Is there something ''ELSE wrong with the server? Image Upload I know I said something like this a few weeks back, but something has happend to the Image Upload. It won't let me upload any images. Once I press "Upload", whatever is typed in the "Source filename" bar is erased. (Toa Hydros 13:57, 21 October 2008 (UTC)) WHAT HAPPENED??? See Category Talk: Canidates for deletion. One of my templates is on there, and I want to know why. Watsup? Hey Seth, how's things? Anything that needs to eb done. I apologize for ym absence, I am not proud of this. I will try to visit and contribute often. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Crazy-'']] [[User_talk:Crazy-Lihkan38|''Lihkan]] Can you make a comic for me? I have an idea... I made a page called The Dark Hole and made a very funny spoof on its discovery... and wondered if you wanted if you could make a comic out of it! I could put it on the page and give you credit... if you want. [[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|'The Archlord']] [[User talk: ArchlordZerato-Player812|''Talk to me!!]] The Archlord's Troop{ } From:[[User:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord]] My First Story }}} 02:00, 29 October 2008 (UTC) pictures um i was wondering how you put pictures on because i have like at least ten MOCs that I am going to make pages for. --Bionicledude 13:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC)user:bionicledude oops. sorry but i just found out how to put pictures on.--Bionicledude 14:22, 30 October 2008 (UTC) infobox well i need to find out how to make a info box at the bottem of my pictures but i might find out by myself again.--Bionicledude 15:50, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Um...crazy likian told me to talk to you about becoming an admin. I'd like to become an admin. I like to create Bionicle all of the time, I know what it takes to be an admin and I think I'd be realy helpful to this wiki. If you need to contact me, I have a talkpage here and you can always find me at Disney Channel Wiki where I am an admin. Thanks -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to ''me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:12, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :I don't know how to talk to you on that page. Why not talk on our talkpages? -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:11, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I'm here now. I'm listening to HSM3 soundtrack as I work. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25, 31 October 2008 (UTC)